Young and Dumb!
by Jizzard
Summary: A young adventurous Night Elf finds herself attracted to a Stormwind guard while visiting the city and the druids in the Park. Being such a shy, she uses her druidic magic to learn more him before making her move. (Or stalking him however you see it) Instead of just simply talking to him... She has her goal set and no one will stand in her way!
1. Chapter 1 Stretched Thin

This is my first Warcraft Fan fiction, which I'm surprised about. World of Warcraft has been like, MY GAME since grade 8. Still I hope you enjoy this. I'm trying my best to give Archer a sort of over analyzing and clumsy persona. PERFECT FOR A QUIRKY ROMANCE or is it quirky.. My speciality is tragedy.

* * *

**Summary**!

A young adventurous Night Elf finds herself attracted to a Stormwind guard while visiting the city and the druids in the Park. Being such a shy, she uses her druidic magic to learn more him before making her move. (Or stalking him however you see it) Instead of just simply talking to him... She has her goal set and no one will stand in her way!

* * *

**Young and Dumb**

It was only a few days until the Lunar Festival, so all over Stormwind nobles and citizens were buying fireworks to get ready to for the event! It was still late January and although there was no snow, the town was still pretty chilly. The birds never flew south in Elwynn which usually also meant none of the other wildlife in the kingdom hibernated either. In fact nothing seemed to ever change in the kingdom except for night and day. Even at night time the forest sprawled with life, such as bears, wolves, giant tarantulas and adventurers! Even the temperature in the area only ever dropped to 5 degree.

However it was not nearly cold enough to stop all the chaos of people running around getting ready to celebrate, which meant guard patrols needed to be stepped up.

With the invasion of the Scourge in progress the majority of Stormwind's guards and footmen were on their way to the frozen continent of Northrend. This meant keeping the peace in their absence fell onto a small number of guards and warriors from the Old Town District. Even the Cathedral Square's young paladin trainees had to pitch in to patrol Stormwind and Elwynn Forest.

This is where the fourth year Stormwind Academy Paladin, Jonathan Archer comes in. Archer stood at 6'1 feet tall with broad shoulders and a mildly beefy build. His face was usually nicely shaven aside from morning shadow, which would show up only hours after shaving. He was a great guy to his peers but hugely clumsy at best which usually would get everyone in deep shit. That being said, while no one in the Cathedral hated him for it, he is use to dirty looks...

Today he stood along twenty of his fellow young paladins being briefed by their trainer, Leroy Jensen, who stayed behind to oversee the guard duty in Stormwind.

"All of you are lucky, you've been handpicked to keep the criminal scum from causing trouble in the streets while the army is sailing out to Northrend. They've probably already landed in Borean Tundra. Don't let this go to your empty heads! You're still a bunch of reckless trainees and LIGHT HELP US you're representing the Cathedral of Light's reputation. So for the love of all that is divine don't make me or the king regret choosing you for this simple task!"

Man. He's really laying into us… He couldn't still be pissed ov-

Paladin trainer Leroy was just about to move on to the roster when he spun around quickly and snapped. "SO HELP ME IF WE HAVE ANOTHER REPEAT! Of the incident in the Park fountain you'll spend the night in the stocks! It took a lot of boot licking to convince the druids not to report us to the King..."

With Leroy being finished ranting about all that he gave us all a paper copy of our duty roster and retired into the cathedral's library with one of the bishops.

Okay! So is still pissed over it! He isn't a hard ass we'd never say he's a harsh trainer, but he is kind of a dick when we do something dumb. As anyone would, but Leroy always over reacts on the priests and paladins. He makes his own quirky mistakes. Which is probably why he stayed behind from the war, the only scourge he's fought were mindless zombies in the Eastern Plague Lands.

Still. He is an extremely powerful holy paladin, and understands that were all still fourth year students. We're bound to make a few mistakes.

And Yet... "He just HAD to remind us of the mess in the Park last month." Nothing could have been more embarrassing than reminding us of that." Other than when it actually was actually happening.

Another Paladin looked to Archer before walking away with his paper, "I KNOW, it's not our fault the boar cages weren't locked." Having said that he walked out the door still memorizing his route.

Oh but they were… Praise the holy light I haven't needed to go back in the Park for anything lately. They probably never want to see another paladin again. Me especially. Welp! I might as well get started on my patrol then! Hell this might even be fun! I'll have the respect of Stormwind's citizens!

Archer walked out of the Cathedral with the parchment in one hand and his guard's tabard in the other. He looked down at his roster sheet to memorize his patrol route for the next week, which Leroy had drawn out specifically for him, and his eyes lit up with despair. "No. Way…"

He dropped the parchment and stomped on it as he violently tossed on his new tabard and stormed off down Cathedral Square, with his head hung real low.


	2. Chapter 2 New Arrival at the harbor

Over the horizon of Stormwind Harbor, Sydney Pond, a Night Elf in flight form suffering from fatigue as she pushed towards the harbor. Her flight form wasn't a usual bird like most other druids became, it was much more unique and hugely contrast to her clumsy persona. When traveling she became a very large night hawk with black feathers and a violet pattern around the eyes. It almost made no sense seeing as the night hawk is a stealthy and cunning bird that could swoop in unseen and deadly. Sydney on the other hand couldn't slip past a drunk Tauren while prowling in her cat form. She could be described as loud and proud, as she finally ran out of steam flying all the way from Ratchet in Kalimdor.

"Oi! Steve, ye see that? Flying in?" One drunk Dwarf sailor pointed Syndey out in the distance to the guard helping him load sacks of grain.

"Yeah… Looks like, bird! flying for the first time.."

"Nay it must be a blasted gnome flying machine! Ah swear ish myshtery how they survive them things.. HIC!"

The guard helping him just rolled his eyes, clearly just unimpressed with his new Dwarf friend being more drunk than the Dwarven King, Magni Bronzebeard during the annual Brewfest. It seems he always has defeat King Varian at the drinking contests.

However while huffing about grunting helping with the sacks of grain he failed to noticed Sydney was flying directly at them, or gliding! In a falling motion…

"Jus… Almost… Yes. LAND YES! HERE I C- ohnoononono- *splash* She hit the water and managed to muster just enough wing strength fly back up for a second, going over the dock side and rolling towards the dock workers. It all happened in seconds.

"OH MY L- *OOF*" She head on smashed into him knocking them both into the pile of grain sacks.

Aside from moaning from both of them groaning in pain, there was a moment of silence.

"AHHHHH hahahaaahahahahaa! Ye were right-o! She was a Baird! The Dwarf collapsed over laughing.

Back in the pile of sacks where the grain had now spilled out all over the ground, the two victims of Sydney's crash were recovering. Sydney running out of strength formed back into her unusually small night elf body, while the guard laid beneath her recovering from a concussion and probably a heart attack. "I… am here… Too, OH! OH MY SWEET MOTHER ELUNE I AM SORRY!" Sydney yelled as she tried to get off him, resulting in them both to roll yet again off the sacks of grain onto the grass.

"Please... Stop moving!" He yelled at her with a stressed out face in pain. She instantly froze up, allowing him to move her off to his side and get up. He tapped his helmet a few times to get the ringing out of his ear and noticed she was still sitting, looking up with a mortified look.

Shit, I must have scared her with that yelling.. Where did she even fly in from, Teldrassil? No that's.. way too far over the ocean. Or she would have ended up in the Plaguelands if she went west. She is pretty though, especially with those eagle eye tattoos around her eyes, pale blue skin, and long violet hair in a ponytail. Not the worst thing to happen this week I think!

"Sorry for the sudden rage storm all this caught me off guard! I am guard Thomas! Patrol leader of the Stormwind Harbor!" He reached a hand down to her, "You… Can move now!" As she got up still wibbly wobbly from crashing he noticed she was actually hurt. Blood poured down her arm as her sleeve had been shredded on the stone dockside, exposing a nasty gash on her shoulder.

Sydney began pacing back and fourth "I cannot believe it! First day in Stormwind and I'm going to be arrested! Just don't throw me in prison with all the nasty criminals in the stockades or draft me to the army in Northrend ghouls and skeletons are the WORST!" She continued off on a monologue of anguish for a second before interrupting her.

"No one is arresting you! We welcome you to our glorious and proud city! Isn't that right Vern?" Thomas looked over to see his friendly Dwarf passed out drunk. "Glorious and proud…."

Sydney finally cracked a smile and stopped fidgeting, "well duh! who would even get arrested for harmlessly bumping into a guard anyways?" She raised her arm to shake his hand, "I'm Sy- OW!" She clenched her arm in sudden pain. "I think it might be broken…"

"You should see a healer, there are plenty of druids and priests in the Cathedral and Park up the stairs to the city." He pointed to a colossal staircase going up the stone hill to Stormwind. It had to be 30 feet high.

"Definitely! Thank you sir.."

"Guard and Dockhand, Thomas!" He said with his manly, valiant tone. She began running up the stairs.

He quickly yelled to her, "What shall I call you?"

"Sydney Pond!"


End file.
